The General Clinical Research Center is the major setting for clinical investigations by the faculty of Medical College of Wisconsin. Our GCRC continues its efforts to elucidate mechanisms of disease and new therapeutic modalities. The current and proposed major areas include: 1) Mechanisms of insulin resistance and abnormal insulin dynamics in abdominal obesity and its progression towards NIDDM; 2) metabolic heterogeneity of lipoprotein transport and modes of action of fish oil supplementation; 3) dietary and endocrine deficiencies in the elderly; 4) hemodynamic physiology and regulation of vascular resistance in hypertension; 5) hemodynamics of pulmonary hypertension; 6) biological and biochemical modulations for cancer; 7) control of gastrointestinal motility and epithelial transport in health and disease; 8) biochemical mechanisms of nephrolithiasis; 9) immunopathology and therapy of endemic pemphigus foliaceus; 10) cellular, molecular and clinical features of common hematologic disorders; 11) NIV/AIDS behavior research; 12) pathogenesis and treatment of benign prostatic hyperplasia; 13) retinal pathology and treatment.